


A date with the past

by http_dazedd



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Adam Raki Loves Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Angry Adam (Adam2009), Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Nigel (Charlie Countryman) Loves Adam Raki, No Sex, No Smut, Smitten Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Spacedogs, Sweet Adam Raki, Vulnerable Nigel (Charlie Countryman), spacedogs fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/http_dazedd/pseuds/http_dazedd
Summary: Nigel and Adam are very much in love. They have plans to go on a fancy dinner date. But it didn't go as Nigel had planned. As his past keeps showing up in his modern life, things start to escalate. His love life is interfered by someone who he really didn't expect and its definitely not a pleasant surprise.
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	1. A date with the past

“Darling, you look fine. Keep the Jacket” 

“It's a Blazer, Nigel, But I don't feel right. It makes me look plump” Adam said as he played with the sleeve of his Blazer. 

“Baby, I love the way it fits you” Nigel put his hands on Adams hips. “I don't give one shit about what other people think” 

Crimson crept on Adams cheeks. They were about to head out on a date to a very fancy restaurant. They haven't been out in awhile so they thought a simple romantic date could do them some good.

“Ok fine. I’ll keep it. But only for you.” He says, leaning into Nigel's touches. Nigel is wearing a navy blue blazer and pants with a white pocket square. And Adam is wearing a Black suit, with a dark blue pocket square.

Adam grabs Nigel's hand, glancing up only to be met with his mesmerizing eyes. They puzzle him every time he looks into them. Adam swears they are a deep shade of black. With a hint or hazel and green. 

Grabbing the keys and his wallet, Nigel opens the door for his angel. In response he gets a hand squeeze from Adam.

“I must say, we look fucking ridiculous in these fancy ass suites” Nigel chuckles, looking Adam up and down, gazing upon his blessed body. “In a good way. But, at least we will blend in with all the fucking rich people” 

Adam gave a small giggle and a curl fell into his face. Nigel loved the way his hair fell. The perfect curls, the way they sway when he laughs. He really adored everything about Adam. And it showed.

Adam gave a puzzled look. “What? Is there something wrong? Is something on my face?” 

“No, no darling, nothing wrong” Nigel put his hand in Adams' hair and played with his waves. “I'm just falling in love with you again”

Adam's face went red. Wrapping his arms around Nigel's waist, he tucked his head in his chest. “Nigel?”

“Yes love?

“I love you, so much”

Adam felt a hitch in Nigel's breath, then felt his body melt even more, putting his head on Adams and hugging him even more. “I love you more”

. . . 

After a 30 minute care ride, with some bathroom stops, they finally made it to the restaurant. Things already looked a lot different. A lot more, expensive per se. It reminded Nigel of his brother, Hannibal. He had all the riches in the world. 

They pulled into the parking lot and it was difficult to find a spot. A lot of yelling and cursing on Nigel's side. Tonight was especially busy for some reason.

Nigel knows Adams anxiety goes up at large gatherings and social events. And Adam knows Nigel is there and they can leave if he ever gets too uncomfortable. “It's never a problem, we can leave whenever” Nigel had always told him. Adam has always felt safe with his boyfriend, for as long as he can remember.

Getting out of the car, Nigel spots a flame haired woman with a rather interesting date.

~Flash back~

“Nigel, my father has warned you before, you need to stay away. Leave the country”

“Gabi, darling. You know I can't do that right now. Business is fucking blooming right now!” 

“He will call the police Nigel! He will show them the tape and both you and Darko will be arrested!” 

Nigel didn't respond. He really had no choice here. She was right. If hestayed, he would be arrested and rot in prison for the rest of his life. So his only choice was to leave. He did some bad shit and now he was in some deep fucking water.

He got up and snatched his wallet and a load of cash. He walked straight out the fucking door not giving on look to Gabi. He has no fucking idea where he is going to go but it doesn't matter. He's gonna need to lay low for a while if he wants to show his face again. He luckily has some sources. Now, he just wants away from this bullshit.


	2. A Classical Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the date night continues, they enjoy their lovely food and each others company. Nigel's past, once again keeps head-butting him and Adam begins to be suspicions of the situation Nigel is put in.

"Something wrong Nigel?" Adam questions tugging on Nigel's hand. He got a little worried after seeing Nigel disassociate for a small amount of time. 

"Its nothing baby. I'm just observing" He had hoped Adam would fall for this half ass lie. To some point, it was true. But not entirely. Yes, he was observing, but not the type of observing that someone would usually do. Considering who he was observing. 

"Observing what" Adam said, interrupting Nigel's thoughts. 

"Oh I just thought I recognized someone" 

Adam gave a questionable look. But he didn't question it, At first. He knew about Nigel's past. He knew he did some bad stuff. He even knew he did some really bad stuff. But he didn't ever ask about it. For one, Nigel seemed reluctant to talk about it. And two, he just didn't think it would be very nice to ask about something they didn't discus much altogether. Nigel seemed to be holding something back, but he didn't want to seem intrusive and push him too far. He couldn't help being curious.

"Was is someone from Romania?"

Nigel hesitated and shifted uncomfortably. "Uh, yeah" Cautiously he continued. "But it's probably just in my head" He leaned in kissing Adam in the lips. Lingering for a few seconds more before pulling away. "It's fine darling, fucking fantastic. Now let's go enjoy some expensive fucking wine" 

Walking into the place, they were immediately gasping. Mouths gaping open. This is definitely not what their used to. chandeliers hanging from the towering above them, gold accents and marble flooring lay under them. They are normally used to home cooking and the occasional fast food. 

Nigel felt Adam tense up. His muscles tightening and his big doe eyes getting even bigger. Raki knew Nigel was there. He knew that nothing could happen to him. Which an immediate wave of comfort washed over him, warm and mellow.

Once checked in, they were placed in a small leather booth facing one another. Some slow passionate music played unseen behind them. The room felt big. Huge. But sitting in the booth, just them two, felt like they were the only ones in the world. 

After getting comfortable and reading the menu, they ordered their food. Adam got a simple yet gourmet, basil and tomato spaghettis noodle, with red wine. And Nigel got alfredo pasta, of course with extra garlic bread and a beer. Which is a little different for both of them. Ready to stuff themselves, they dug in. 

They both tried each others food, pasta getting on their faces. Feet kicking under the table. Really enjoying their selves. It felt nice relaxing, They haven't been relaxed, truly relaxed in a long time. Working contently as Adam was trying to find a job. He didn't mind, but it really affected their relationship. Very distant from each other. But until recently, Adam has a job and their current situation is under control.

30 minutes has passed and they are both stuffed to the max. Nigel had finished everything in his bowl and glass. On the other hand, Adam had just a little left. He's a slow eater. Nigel just shoves everything down his throat. Finishing his second beer, he really had to take a piss. 

"Darling, I'm gonna go take a piss. That was a lot of fucking beer." 

Adam gives a small nod, putting his fork down and wiping his mouth with a cloth napkin.

"You don't have to wait for me gorgeous" Nigel chuckles, leaning down and giving Adam a kiss on the forehead, hands in his hair. His warmth seeping into Adam. Before he could pull away, Adam shot up and wrapped his arms around his chest. Nigel's heavy breathing, loosening up. 

"You ok babe?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. In fact, I'm perfect. I've had a lovely evening so far. It's nice going out. We should really do it more often" Nudging his head deeper into the hug, he said, "Thank you, Nigel"

Nigel's heart melted. He didn't know it meant that much to him. Sure, they don't go out much. But they do have their moments. For instance, when they cuddle on the couch on a rainy day. Or go out for a picnic in 90 degree weather. He really enjoys those small moments with his lover. 

"Of course, baby." Hugging his tighter before letting go. "Now I really have to pee" 

"Oh yeah, go do that" 

With pissing in mind, he didn't notice the men's restroom already open. Nothing weird about that. It's normal. Totally normal. Finding a urinal, he unzipped his pants and was about to unbutton his boxers when he felt someone staring. 

"What the fuck do you want" He uttered, not looking to who he was talking to. 

"I want to talk to you, Nigel" 

He quickly turned his head. Expecting the usual drunk. But he wasn't prepared for the unexpected. To his surprise, an smiling woman was at his glance. 

"Gabi, darling. What the hell are you doing here?" What an unanticipated surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back with a chapter two. I'm really bad at writing long chapters, so I'm sorry if this is still to short. I'm surprised how many hits the first chapter got over night. And it means a lot to me so thank you guys a lot. It inspires me to keep writing this fic. I do have plans for future chapters so look forward to those.
> 
> -Vexy


	3. Gabi Darling

No surprise hit Gabi Ibanescu's face as she looked up at Nigel. Her lips were plastered in a straight line. She looked like she knew exactly what she was doing. Knew exactly where she was, and the exact point of her being there. Very determined. Nigel really didn't want it to happen at this time. Not here, not ever. That is one of the points of him fleeing off to the Americas. He was done with his past. Done with drugs, done with guns, and most definitely done with killing. And he really didn't want to get caught for any of that. Even if the guilt lays on his shoulders for the rest of his damn life. He's not selfish. At least he doesn't think he is. He just finally, after all these years wants to live a normal happy life with someone he truly loves. 

"Nigel please listen to me. You cant keep running from your past" The flame haired woman spoke, grabbing onto Nigel's arm as he try's to escape from her clasp. She held firm. Not letting this rare opportunity escape from her. Not again. Nigel could feel the amount of emotions she had trapped in her. But she tried her best to hold it in. Instead plastering on a numb disguise. Not letting anything slip through the cracks of her broken mask. But it can't help but seep through like tar. 

"I fucking can and I fucking will. Why the fuck are you here anyway?" He questioned, not fully aware that her grip was getting stronger the more he struggled. "Wait never mind, I don't fucking care." 

She gave a look that only Nigel would understand. A look of desperation and irritation. "Nigel, please. Do not do this again. It got you no where the first time and It will do the same if you leave." Once again, she was right. She was always right. No matter the situation. If he was going out for a drug deal and things got messy, Gabi was right to make them leave even though Nigel wanted to beat the absolute shit out of them. Pulverize them until there was nothing left but pulp of a once living person. But Gabi knew best. Always getting him out of trouble. "Nigel this is a bad idea" or "Don't come whining to me when you get a bloody nose." He would always reply with, "Don't worry iubi" But she still did. And he always listen to her. Her luck and charm seemed to work. Until it didn't. 

"Please Gabi" He growled, his anger clear in his voice and the way his lips curled. "Don't do this. This is not a good time." He didn't fucking care what she said. He wanted to get back to Adam before it became clear that there was an issue. He knew why she was here. But he didn't know what her plan was. 

"Nigel my father is dead." 

No response came from Nigel. His lips were remained curled. His expression didn't change. But Gabi's emotions let out. Her mask finally breaking. And Nigel didn't know what to do. A single tear rolled down her clear pale skin. Glinting in the stale bathroom lights. The dull smell of piss lay in her nose. Her body slouched over in heartbreak. But he made no move to comfort her. Nigel did absolutely nothing.

"I'm not falling for your sad heartbroken bullshit Gabi. I'm sorry your father died but you need to leave. I'm not fucking dealing with you right now." He said without hesitation. 

"We are still married Nigel. We need to divorce. You say you want away from your past, yet your past keeps coming for you." Her words heavy with pity and persistence. Their eyes finally met, but no expression was found in Nigel's. "Please give me something to work with." 

A small and subtle gasp came from behind them. And lone behold, the last person Nigel wanted involved in his problems, Adam Raki. His flushed face red with what Nigel could tell was surprise and frustration. His fists clenched into tight balls. His breathe hitching as they stared into each others eyes. Nigel tried desperately to get away from Gabi but she still held firm. Adam huffed, bit his lip and turned around. Neither of them wanted to make a scene but it might be his only option to get out of this situation. "Adam wait!" He yells as he shakes off Gabi. But Adam didn't wait. "Fuck" He whispered under his breath. But Adam kept walking and grabbed his jacket and keys and was heading straight for the door. Wiping off a tear that had rolled down his face. Adam tried his best to hide to fact that he was raging with emotions at this moment. He wanted to stay as calm as possible. At least wait until he got outside before he yelled at Nigel.

"You clearly don't see the full picture."

"What is there to see Nigel? Your living a double life and won't even tell me about your past. Don't you realize how toxic that is? I get that your past was tough, I get that you don't want to talk about it but that doesn't justify that you straight up refuse to tell me. We should have no secrets between us. I don't think you realize how much this hurts me." His eyes were hiding the tears to come. But Adam wanted to be strong and stand up for himself. 

Nigel's heart broke at those words. Adam was right. Completely right. In no way was he wrong. Nigel has been irresponsible in the past. He loved Adam so much but he never felt comfortable opening up all the way. And he knew it was wrong but couldn't help himself. 

"I love you Nigel, I always will. But I can't keep loving you if your going to go behind my back again. I thought this relationship would work out. I thought the therapy was going to help. Hell, I even thought I was going to marry you Nigel. Clearly that idea is under the bucket." Adams hands went up in the air as he drew his fingers through his golden brown curls. "You need to work on your problems, your many problems on your own time. Please stop involving unnecessary people." 

"Are you seriously breaking up with me?"

"Yes Nigel. I am breaking up with you. Now that I realize it, I should have done it a long time ago"

It hit Nigel. Emotions. Not anger or rage like he usually has. But pure rejection. Adam just rejected Nigel. He was never an emotional man. Ever. Always the top dog. The top of the food chain. Never being bossed around, but being the boss. But when he fell in love with Adam. Everything changed. He would risk everything and anything for him. When Nigel came home from work early, he would be greeted with a big hug and a cluster of kisses. Falling asleep on the couch together as the sunset dies down. Their bodies melting together. Now, he won't get that anymore. Adam left him and now he's alone. He tried to conceal the deep need to cry as much as his body would let him but he failed. The emotions let themselves through. Blurring his vision. His hearing going short. The dizziness taking over and claiming him. 

The next thing he knew Adam was gone. Gabi was gone. He didn't even know where he was. The faint sound of honking woke him out of his trance and wind gusts through gold blonde hair. He stumbled at first, just to get his balance. But then it dawned on him. Why was he in the middle of an intersection? Why did it feel almost safe to be here. To know his life could be ended at any moment. What's there to live for anyway? Just as those thoughts entered his head, a loud screeching sound was becoming louder and getting closer to him. Closer, and closer. One more honk and cut to black with searing pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long. I totally forgot I was writing this and I really am trying to make the chapters longer. And sorry for the cliff hanger. I accidently clicked cancel instead of save so I had to redo it. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out but I will try to work on it as much as I can. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry it's so overdue.
> 
> -Vexy


	4. The light of the lost

"And how does that make you feel?" 

"It makes me feel upset. That he would lie to me and make up excuses just so he doesn't have to talk about himself. It breaks my heart." Adam says as he looks forward in his seat. The chilling air around him causing goosebumps on his skin. The sweater he's wearing feeling even more itchy this evening. 

"Do you think he did this to protect you? Maybe he isn't comfortable talking about it because he doesn't want to scare you. Or perhaps it's something traumatic."

Adam never considered that. He never actually had a reason to believe that Nigel was hiding something bad. Or something traumatizing to that matter. Thinking back on it now, it did make him curious. But what's there to protect? Does he owe someone something? Or maybe he's on the run from the FBI? Those seem bad enough. But it wouldn't necessarily scare him away. Sounds worse than it actually is but what ever it was he was sure he could talk it out with Nigel. 

"I- I truly don't know. It's just Nigel was always there to protect me. From what, I will never know. But feeling safe with him made me feel secure. I didn't really notice he was shielding me from something. Or someone in this case."

"Did this woman from Nigel's past make you upset? Outraged? Jealous?"

It took a minute to really decide how he feels about Gabi. He wasn't jealous, that's for sure. He didn't even know Nigel Even dated woman. At least he didn't tell Adam. It doesn't bother him that she's a woman, it bothers him that He betrayed him. The poor woman looked miserable being in Nigel's presence. And Nigel looked irritated and scared being in hers.

"I guess I felt intimidated by her. I wasn't jealous or angry. It was more of a shocking feeling. This gut wrenching pain." 

"In my experience I would call this heartbreak. Even if you don't want to admit it. It may sound cliché but this is the honest way to describe your feelings. It seems that Nigel has a lot of work to do if he wants to get back on his feet."

Mr. Budge looked at this watch on his left wrist and shifted in his seat. "I'm afraid to say this concludes out session for today. Let's say, same time next Thursday?" 

"Ya, that sounds fine" Adam says sitting up and putting on his jacket. This session was rather short for the problems that he had on his chest. He didn't feel racked up in them. But he didn't really feel much better. Not the satisfied feeling he usually gets from finally telling someone his thoughts and feelings. And that was hard for him. Especially to name those feelings. And talking to someone over time did help him get his emotions out. "Thank you." 

Heading out the main doors and getting into his car, he didn't really have a plan on where he was going. He didn't really wanna go back to his apartment. It was cold and empty now that Nigel was gone. The usual warmth disappeared. Just dust drifting in the air and the smell of bleach sticking to the wall. To be honest, he doesn't even know where Nigel went. Kinda just forgot about his stuff in the apartment. He's so used the the way it looks. They way is smells and feels. 

Out of impulse he decided to call Beth. His one and only best friend. Not sure what he was going to say, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and clicked call. The phone rung. And rung. But no answer. So he tried again. Maybe she was already on the phone? She could still be asleep. 

"Hey Beth its me, Adam. I bet you know that already though. Well uh, do you want to come over? I really need to talk to you and I have no one else to go to. It's kind of urgent. Anyway please call me back." 

Being honest, he felt lonely driving back to his apartment. The passenger seat empty. The air stiff. It took all his strength to not cry. It felt trapped. The tears soon to come. Falling out like waterfalls. Rain on dry asphalt. As cars zipped past him the time went on. Staring out the window, eyes in a glaze as he gets further lost in his thoughts. Still in the parking lot of his therspists office. He doesn't even remember coming home. All he can recal is waking up in his couch, his jacket still on and face dry with tears. Adam gets up, strips of his clothes and gets in the shower. Turning the water on and making it the hottest it can get. The steaming liquid dripping off his body, down to his feet and through the drain. He has honestly been feeling numb today. To be fair, he did breakup with the love of his life yesterday. So that's a fair point.

After taking a steaming hot shower, his phone rang and he quickly picked it up. Anxious to see who it was. "H- Hello? Who is this?"

"Adam! It's Beth! I saw you called me a couple of times today. Is everything ok?" She asked honestly. Not to sure what to expect. 

"Is it ok if you come over to talk about it? I'm not comfortable talking about it over the phone."

"Yeah sure. I just got off work."

. . . 

"And that's the last time I saw him. I didn't even care where he went, I was just so upset."

"Wait Adam, you didn't hear?" She asks curiously, with a hint of fear. 

"Hear what?"

"Well- uh"

"Hear what Beth" He asked more impatiently this time. Eager to hear what she has to say. 

"Nigel got hit by a car yesterday. I thought you knew already."

Adam didn't even know what to say. He wasn't even sure if he could believe her. How did he not hear about this? How is this even true? The hospital should have called him. Adam noticed his heart beat accelerating. His palms getting sweaty. His leg bouncing up and down. "what do you mean hit by a car?

Beth stared at Adam before she answered. "He was in the middle of an intersection before he got hit. The news say he's in critical condition."

"I-how-" is all he could manage to get out. He was completely speechless. Loss of words. His first initial action was to go visit him. Even though they have broken up doesn't mean he doesn't care about him. "I should go visit him."

"Adam no, that's not a good idea. He's probably unconscious."

"No. I need to go. I can't sit here and watch someone who has always been there for me lay and suffer. I know we've broke up but that doesn't mean anything compared to this situation Beth." 

He stormed out of his apartment and straight to his car. He drove as fast as he could, of course under the legal speed limit. He wanted to get to he hospital as quickly as possible. Adam didn't care what Beth wanted. He still cares and loves her, but Nigel is his main objective and he needs to get to him. 

He quickly parked his car, ran through the front doors and was already Running through the the halls, out of breath, he jogged up to the main desk, "where is Nigel's room, the one who got hit by a car yesterday?

"Room 203" she says frantically in response to Adam. Confused yet not surprised. She seems used to this sort of thing.

Adam sprints as fast as he could down to the end of the hallway. Halting only when he sees the sign "room 203." He takes a deep breath and puts his hand on the door knob. Slowly opening it, to reveal a bruised, broken, sleeping Nigel. All tangled up in wires and monitored. His leg levitated. Broken. His chest wrapped with speckles of blood on it. His head patched. His body full of stitches. It broke his heart in a million pieces again. This week has not been great for either of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is boring but I thought we needed some Adam time. He seemed a little left out in my opinion. But for sure the next chapter will have some spacedogs. I hope this chapter seemed longer to you guys cause I worked on this one for a bit. Also thank you guys for over 300 hits. That means so much to me thank you.❤️


	5. The stranger at deaths door

He woke up with a small bang and keys jangling. "Sorry, sorry" says a female voice in a whisper. Must be a custodian. Or possibly a doctor or a nurse. It didn't really matter considering it was 5:27 in the morning and he was in a great amount of pain. He could barley keep his head up on his own let alone sleep well. So he took all the rest he could Manage. Opening one eye as best as he could, he scanned the room. On his right side, was Adam. And coming to his left side was Gabi. Well a great start to his morning. His lover and his stalker. 

"Hey baby are you awake?" Gabi asks, slipping her free hand through Nigel's hair. Letting it slowly sift through the tangled, shiny strands. 

Of course he didn't say a word. He didn't want Gabi to be in the same room as Adam. He swore to himself that he needed to keep his problems to himself. But it seems that is not a choice at the moment as he is stuck in a fucking hospital bed.

She got back up and slid a chair next to his bed. Seemingly, she looked sad. She really wanted to be there. Well that's definitely not good. What the fuck does she even want? She hasn't asked for money. And she can divorce Nigel without his signature. Her god damn smarts are getting the best of him and he's sure what she's planning can't be good. 

She glides a hand through her slicked fire hair. "You feeling ok? Any better?"

Nigel tried to speak up but his voice was caught by his dry throat. He then cleared his throat and tried again. "Do I look any fucking better to you?"

She looked at her hands, continually picking at her hang-nail. "I just wanted to see how you felt"

"Well I'm fucking fantastic so you can leave now."

She attempted to say something but was interrupted by Nigel's raspy, swollen voice. "Leave before Adam wakes. Right fucking now."

Gabi looked irritated and angry. She grabbed her purse quietly and stood up all the whilst watching Adam. He was slumped In his small crappy hospital chair. Slightly turned towards Nigel. A small whisper of jealously slipped through her thoughts. She didn't even know Nigel liked men. When They were together he was never, ever interested in men. They were both madly in love. And that the truth for both of them. It clearly didn't matter now that she was being kicked out of his room.

Slipping back into restless sleep wasn't hard for Nigel. He ought to be used to it now. All those drugs and pills in his body, he just doesn't seem to bat an eye at the pain. Even though he got hit by a fucking car, he doesn't remember much that night. All he knows is that he lost his Adam. His only Adam. His lover. Nigel's mind stired again. Attempting to turn his head yet again, realizing that he totally forgot he wasn't alone. Mr. Raki sat perfectly in his crappy hospitals chair. Station next to him was his keys, a jacket, and a thermos. Empty thermos. He must have been there awhile. 

Nigel didn't question why Adam was here. For all he knew he could still be mad shitless with him. He watched his steady breathing and closed his eyes. The only thing saving Nigel from giving up is Adam. Whether he knows it or not. And especially with gabi here, things can still go a lot worse than are,p. He doesn't know what's worse then getting his by a car but he bets there's always something worse.

"Hey, Nigel" Adam says in a weak and raspy voice, slowley lifting himself to sit up. He rubs his tired eyes and stretches. "How are you feeling?" He asked in weary tone, looking tired and nervous. 

Nigel shifts in place and looks at Adam. Shrugging, he says, "Never better love" 

Adam returns a crimson blush and Looks down, fidgeting with his sweater sleeve. "I don't think that's true Nigel" Adam says, eyes looking up and down Nigel's destroyed body. "You don't look fine, no offense"

He chuckles at that "None taken, I do look like absolute shit. Got fucking broken ribs and bruised lungs."

Raki's eyes widened. He didn't know Nigel's pain when to that extent. Nigel was and is always trying to cover up his emotions and pain. He felt a need to hide himself from people to show that's he's "A Tough person" Which he understand a little bit.

"Oh- Nigel I'm so sorry"

"Darling it's not your fault, don't apologize. I was the one who's fucked up and need to get my shit together. It's no one other than my fault." Nigel's states back. He knows Adam isn't blaming himself. He knows he's the one who ruined everything. And fucking gabi made it a whole lot fucking worse. 

Adam looked at his watch and back to Nigel. "Darn it, i need to go to work."

Before Adam cold leave, Nigel grabbed his hand. "Thank you love. Thank you for being here with me even though I'm a peace of shit who deserves this"

Warmth seeped from Nigel's hand into raki's. "It's the least I could do" he says before pulling away and heading for the door. Nigel realized Adam didn't deny the fact that it's His fault he's in this shit show. Adam had his ways of saying he's mad without saying he's mad. And this just be another one. 

Adam turned around one last time before opening the door and leaving Nigel alone with his thoughts. Adam was still mad at him. And he had every right to be. Nigel fucked up. He destroyed their relationship and ruined everything. He's not even mad that he mads at him. Nigel deserves it 100 percent. 

The only thing is, that means there's no way to mend their relationship now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn well I fucked up and forgot this fic. Ik this is a short chapter. But spacedogs is coming together! Still I apologize for being stupid and forgetting this. I had some personal stuff going on, so I need to work on writing this. I really love this fic, and you guys keep me going. Once again, I apologize.
> 
> -vexy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first spacedogs fic ever. I know the first chapter is short, and I need to work on that. But I really hope you like it. I haven't written in a while so I might be a little rusty. I do give my discord credit for inspiring me to write again. 
> 
> -Vexy


End file.
